


Birthday Cake

by SephSung, sungmissive



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Birthday Cake, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Cake as Lube, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Food Kink, Food Sex, Foot Fetish, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Grinding, Han Jisung | Han-centric, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Bang Chan, Top Hwang Hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SephSung/pseuds/SephSung, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungmissive/pseuds/sungmissive
Summary: Minho, Hyunjin, and Chan help to make sure Jisung has a great birthday.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know/Hwang Hyunjin, Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 14
Kudos: 280





	Birthday Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :)
> 
> Sooo I made a surprise fic for Jisung's birthday along with [@svngmissive](https://twitter.com/svngmissive) on twitter! Thank you Mika for writing so much of this, I couldn't have done it without you. 
> 
> There is a lot of food play involved here, so if you are triggered by or made uncomfortable by that don't read this fic! I really don't have any warnings other than that, but if you feel something should be tagged, please let me know. I hope you enjoy :)

When Jisung woke up on the morning of his birthday, he’d expected to see three smiling faces greeting him, kissing him softly. He instead woke up in an empty bed, confused and disappointed. 

“Hyungs?” he called out from his warm spot under the sheets, but received no answer. A little frustrated, he begrudgingly crawled out of bed, took a quick shower, threw on a shirt and sweatpants and made it to the door. 

When Jisung woke up on the morning of his birthday, he’d expected to see three smiling faces greeting him, kissing him softly, but he supposed a surprise birthday party in his living room led by those three smiling faces would do. It would more than do, really, because opening the door to a balloon and streamer decorated room, Chan, Minho and Hyunjin beaming and announcing a loud, ‘happy birthday!’ to him, had his heart jumping with fondness and lips jerking into an equally jolly smile. 

The first thing he found in himself to do was to jump into their arms, hugging them all at once, then melting into their individual hugs, pecking happy kisses to their faces. “You scared me!”

“You really thought we’d forget our Sungie’s birthday?” Minho scoffed, kissing his head. 

“We have gifts, but you can open those later,” Hyunjin told him. “For now…”

Jisung watched him scuttle out of the room and into the kitchen. There was a dramatic scream and a clatter after a few seconds as he likely and unsurprisingly dropped something, followed by a clearing of his throat.

He emerged back out with a cake in hand, completely chocolate, just the way he liked it, topped with a single lit candle and a couple of leafy decorations. Jisung endured a loud, out of tune rendition of the happy birthday song from his three lovers, and blew out the candle with a sappy wish in mind. 

“Can we eat it now?” Jisung asked in the sweetest tone he could muster. Chan glanced at the clock on the wall, seeming to have an inner conflict about letting him eat cake at ten in the morning, but it was Jisung’s birthday, so his love for Jisung would have to win over his morals, just for today. Chan nodded and Jisung cheered.

Minho headed into the kitchen and came out with some spoons, while the eldest took a seat on their couch.

Mind clouded with joy and heart full of love, it didn’t take much coercion for Jisung to fall into Chan’s lap once invited; a simple couple of taps against his thighs had the birthday boy scrambling to sit on them, nestling warmly into his arms with his back pressed against his chest. He set the cake into his lap and Minho and Hyunjin at either side of them grabbed their spoons.

Minho made quick efforts of digging into the cake first, filling the spoon up and bringing it to Jisung’s lips. He happily let him feed him, humming at the taste. “It’s so good!”

“Only the best for Sungie,” Hyunjin said, hand moving upward to pet his hair. 

Jisung accepted spoonful after spoonful from Minho as Chan and Hyunjin watched and caressed soft patterns into his skin, muttering praises every so often; “So cute”, “Our baby boy”, and he ate those up, too, cheeks burning and thin lips stretched into a grin between bites of cake. 

Hyunjin looked as though he were about to dip into the cake with his own spoon, but seemingly decided against it at the last second, opting to throw it aside and scoop some out using his fingers. Chan must have pulled a face from behind Jisung, because Hyunjin scoffed at him before guiding it into the youngest’s already open, compliant mouth. 

“You’re all messy,” Jisung observed with a pout, eyes boring into Hyunjin’s long, cake-coated fingers. 

“Clean him up then, baby,” Chan spoke against his ear. Jisung immediately obeyed, licking at the tips of his fingers, sucking them, rolling his tongue around them. He let Hyunjin slip them further past his lips and Jisung cleaned them up, collecting every bit of cake and icing, throat bubbling with a small moan as he took as much of his fingers into his mouth as he could. A kiss to his earlobe from behind. “Good boy. Such a good boy."

Once clean, Hyunjin dug back into the cake and fed him again, the same process of Jisung sucking his fingers following afterward. The fire in his cheeks spread across his face, down his neck, to his shoulders. Chan kissed his ear once more, twice more, the occasional chuckle brushing past it when he whined particularly loudly around Hyunjin. 

Minho eventually turned his attention back to him, taking his own scoopful of cake into his hand and pressing it against Jisung’s tongue. Unlike Hyunjin, who allowed Jisung to clean them at his own pace, Minho took a little more charge, reaching far back into his mouth to elicit a squeak out of him and wiping them across his taste buds. He pulled back, and Jisung expected him to remove them completely, but quickly found him pushing back in and beginning to fuck his mouth with his fingers; he flattened his tongue and let it happen, invited it, whining and wriggling his hips against Chan’s lap.

“Does Sungie like that?” Minho asked him, and Jisung nodded, grinding down again. The older picked up the pace, going just a little rougher, free hand travelling to gently cup his cheek. Drool had started pooling past his lips at some point, dribbling down his chin so messily, which Hyunjin wiped away with his thumb to save the cake in his lap.

Jisung whimpered sadly when Minho eventually removed his fingers. 

“Sungie feels so full,” he complained with another roll of his hips, jutting his bottom lip out. Chan had started to grow hard underneath him, pressing up into his ass, but it didn’t stop him from wriggling around - rather, he was now creating his own little rhythm, incessantly yet softly grinding down, provoking. He’d already filled out in his own pants, every writhe of his tiny body serving to rub his cock against the material.

Chan hummed sweetly, sliding his hands underneath the bottom of Jisung’s shirt and settling them at his tummy, feeling the way it bulged out a little, pressing his fingers lightly into him. Jisung squirmed, thighs squeezing together under the cake. “Sungie _is_ very full… maybe it’s your turn to feed your hyungs.”

The youngest glanced around in confusion for a moment, unsure of whether to pick up a spoon or use his hands, but before he had time to decide, Minho was already dipping his fingers back into the cake and smearing the chunk into Jisung’s mouth, confusing him further. Minho pulled him into a kiss, then, answering all of his questions and connecting their tongues sloppily. Wiping the excess off of his fingers and onto Jisung’s shirt, because he was likely going to have it removed soon anyway with the way Chan’s hands were now hiking it up his chest, he licked the cake from his mouth; he was rough, grip suddenly tight on his jaw, spurring him to moan loudly against his lips. 

“You were right,” Minho muttered against him, wiping a stray smear of icing from the corner of his lips and licking it up, “it does taste good.” 

Chan used their break from the kiss to lift Jisung’s shirt over his head and toss it to the floor, before bringing his hands to his nipples. He played with both at once, rolling them between his fingers, teasing them, pinching to make him squeak, and Jisung closed the distance between him and Minho once more with a desperate whine and an eager tongue. His hips continued to grind down, jolting at every pinch of Chan’s fingers. 

He suddenly felt a hand press down onto his cock through his sweatpants, palming and squeezing, then plump lips against his shoulder. Far too overwhelmed, Jisung pulled back from Minho and gazed down to where Hyunjin worked his clothed cock, up to where he licked and bit down onto his shoulder, over to where Chan mercilessly fiddled with his nipples to the point that they’d faded a pretty red and had become so, so sensitive. 

“Aww, baby, look at you…” Hyunjin’s tone dripped with mockery as he squeezed his cock over his pants, aiming for the tip, and a loud cry was jerked out of Jisung. “You’re already this hard, and we’ve barely touched you!”

Jisung would have disagreed, given how three pairs of hands were currently all over him, touching and pinching and palming, making him so unbelievably needy, but all he could manage was a slightly frustrated whimper. It took everything in him to compose himself long enough to get a sentence out, and even then, each word came out as a pitiful, whiny moan. “Touch me more, need-” He rutted upward into Hyunjin’s hand. “Touch there, please, Jinnie... _Hyung_.”

Before he could register Hyunjin’s response, something about how cute and desperate he was, Minho was yanking him back into their kiss, all tongue, teeth and force; the older had to hold his face still as Hyunjin finally pulled back the waistbands of his sweatpants, shuffling them down a little and set his cock free, immediately curling his long fingers around it. Jisung could hardly keep up with Minho, could only stick out his tongue and lap at his mouth dumbly, Hyunjin’s thumb pressing against his slit and gathering an embarrassing amount of precum.

“What made our baby so hard, hmm?” Chan asked him, pinching particularly hard and sending Jisung thrusting up into Hyunjin’s fist. “Tell your hyungs.”

Jisung’s mind was spinning. He racked his brain to find the words. “Cake… liked getting fed cake by hyungs.”

“With the spoon or with their hands?” 

He let out a loud moan right as he was about to answer, Hyunjin’s fist tightening and bobbing around the head of his cock, clearing the slate of his mind. It took him a moment, but he found his words again. “Hands! Liked cleaning them up, and like feeling so full, and like kissing hyungs. Feels so good.”

“Hyunjin hasn’t tried the cake yet,” Minho said. “Show him how good it tastes.”

Jisung watched Hyunjin grab a chunk of cake, and just as Minho had done earlier, slipped it into his mouth. When they kissed, it was a little softer, a little slower, but just as messy, the cake becoming so sloppy with saliva as Hyunjin licked it from his tongue. Hyunjin made a happy sound, and paused the kiss just to press more cake against Jisung’s tongue and taste more of it upon dipping his tongue back in. 

They eventually pulled apart, and Jisung’s lips returned to Minho’s, his shaking fingers laced through his hair and gripping weakly, chest and hips stammering in response to the hands on him. It all felt so good, his body up in flames and back arching against Chan’s chest, his toes curling, his eyes rolling back. 

Minho broke the kiss yet again, only this time, he stood from the couch and dropped to his knees, where he took the cake from Jisung’s lap. The youngest looked down at him with a tilted head, pursing his lips and anticipating his next move. 

What he didn’t expect was for Minho to place the cake beneath one of Jisung’s feet and say what he said next.

“Step in it,” Minho commanded.

“What?” Jisung stared down at him, confused. 

“Step in it,” Minho repeated, a small smirk playing at his lips. Jisung didn’t know what he was getting at, but he wasn’t one to refuse orders, so he pressed his foot down into the spongy cake, feeling it squish between his toes in a way that wasn’t uncomfortable but did feel odd, borderline wrong.

“Why-”

Jisung’s sentence was interrupted by Minho suddenly grabbing him by the ankle and bringing his foot up to his mouth, gazing into Jisung’s eyes intensely before leaning in to lick a stripe up the base of his foot. It tickled pleasantly and in a way that made him shiver and giggle softly, squirming around in place. Minho’s tongue made its way up to Jisung’s toes, and he took them all in his mouth, sucking them until they were thoroughly clean; he even went so far as to slot his tongue between each toe, ridding every little crevice of his foot of the soft, sugary substance.

Once Minho seemed satisfied with his work, he moved to Jisung’s other foot. This time, his movements were slower, more calculated. He kissed and licked each of his toes individually, all while maintaining fierce eye contact with Jisung. Something about the way he looked at him while doing something so incredibly dirty had Jisung’s cock hardening almost impossibly more, his tip leaking precum at a steady pace. 

“Hyung,” Jisung wasn’t really sure who he was addressing, “I need more.”

“I know, baby,” Minho soothed, pulling away from Jisung’s feet and shoving the cake to the side. He scooted forward and nudged Jisung’s legs apart, settling himself between them and bringing his hands up to the waistband of his sweatpants. He urged him to lift his hips so he could remove the constrictive article of clothing, dragging them down his legs and past his feet then tossing them to the side in a small pile with his shirt.

“This isn’t fair,” Jisung pouted, relieved to be undressed but overcome with the realization that he was the only one in the room without clothes on.

“What isn’t?” Chan placed a small kiss on his neck, momentarily distracting him from his point.

“Everyone has all of their clothes on except for me,” he observed, looking between Minho and Hyunjin expectantly. 

“Well now, that’s just too bad, isn’t it?” Minho grinned cheekily before dipping his fingers into the cake again. Any insecurities Jisung might have felt disappeared when Minho swatted away Hyunjin’s hand and began coating his cock with icing, making sure every inch was thoroughly covered before placing his hands on Jisung’s thighs and licking up his length. He couldn’t think properly, couldn’t continue whining about their current state even if he wanted to.

His entire body trembled as Minho licked stripe after stripe up his cock, ever so slowly transferring the cream from his length into his mouth. The gentle movements of his tongue made him want to scream; it wasn’t enough. Jisung was too painfully hard, so affected by every small motion that each touch had him begging to cum.

“Minho, please,” Jisung pleaded when Minho finished cleaning him off for the second time with those torturously slow movements. 

“Please what?” Minho pulled away to dip his fingers into the cake again. He smeared it across his length leisurely, as if purposely toying with him.

“Please suck me off properly,” Jisung squeaked as Minho used his tongue to play with his tip, tongueing the slit.

“Mmm,” Minho hummed and pulled away, only to motion Hyunjin over. “If that’s what you want, it’s Hyunjin’s turn,” he said.

Hyunjin grinned before bending down and taking Jisung’s cock into his mouth all at once, gagging when Jisung instinctively thrusted upwards. Hyunjin’s movements were frenzied and sloppy, the polar opposite of Minho’s cool, collected motions. He sucked him off with enthusiasm, moving up and down his cock as if his purpose was to pleasure Jisung, as if he was born to satisfy him.

It wasn’t long before Jisung felt his orgasm building; he was certain he would have cum quickly if Minho had let Hyunjin continue moving so frenetically, but Minho had other plans. He threaded his fingers through Hyunjin’s hair and pulled hard, dragging him off of Jisung’s cock. Jisung was certain that Hyunjin would glare at him at the very least, but they just shared a knowing look before both leaning forward to lick at either side of his cock.

“Fuck,” Jisung groaned as he watched the two of them place open mouthed kisses along his length. Minho moved up to the tip of his cock, circling it with his tongue before placing his lips around it gently while Hyunjin continued mouthing at the base. Jisung found himself gripping the two of them’s hair to keep himself grounded, taking two tight fistfuls into each hand, and he impulsively shoved Minho further down his cock. Minho allowed Jisung to tug him up and down his cock like a toy, and Hyunjin moved down to give Jisung’s balls attention, licking and sucking on the sensitive area. 

Everything felt like so much, with the two of them working together to get him off while Chan gripped his hip with one hand, the other playing with his nipples. Chan thrusted his clothed cock against his ass, and Jisung could feel how hard he was; his cock must have been straining for release against the uncomfortable fabric of his jeans. 

“I want to fuck you so badly,” Chan hissed into his ear, nibbling at the edge of it, prompting Jisung to shiver.

Minho must have heard, because in an instant, he was pulling off of Jisung’s cock with his signature smirk that meant he was up to something. Hyunjin quickly took Minho’s place with his mouth around his cock, sucking him off with that same energy from earlier, while Minho prodded Jisung’s legs apart.

“What do you think, Sungie?” Jisung watched Minho curiously as he dipped his fingers into the icing yet again, using his free hand to spread Jisung’s legs further apart until his asshole was completely exposed to him. “Do you want it?”

It was only when Minho moved his hand between his legs, nearly brushing against his asshole, that Jisung realized what he meant. “Yes,” he replied, surely flushing a bright red; he’d have been ashamed to have just consented to getting fucked by Minho’s cakey fingers if he weren’t so turned on. 

Minho grinned at his answer, coating Jisung’s rim with icing before shallowly dipping a creamy finger inside. The icing made surprisingly good lube, his finger entering with virtually no resistance, though that could also be chalked up to Jisung’s muscles being relaxed. He’d been fingered by Minho many times before, he thought he knew what to expect.

What he didn’t anticipate was Minho quickly pulling his finger out, covering it with generous amounts of cake, and then inserting it again, decorating his walls with the sticky substance. Much like earlier when he’d stepped into the cake, it wasn't uncomfortable, but it was an incredibly odd feeling -- one that he never had imagined he would experience.

After repeating the process several times, adding a finger each time, Jisung was thoroughly stretched out and his insides were coated with cake. He thought Minho would stop there, but the older was as full of surprises as ever; he reached into the cake and dug a big lump out. Jisung looked at him questioningly as he scissored him with his left hand, stretching his hole open, then used his right hand to insert the chunk of cake. 

“Hyung, what are you doing?” Jisung breathed out in disbelief as Minho reached for more cake. He certainly wasn’t complaining; it felt strangely nice to be so full of something, but Minho didn’t seem to plan on stopping anytime soon and Jisung desperately wanted to be filled with more than cake.

“Just getting you nice and ready for Channie,” Minho smiled innocently as he shoved more cake in. “There, I think that’s good.”

Minho grabbed one last handful of cake before commanding Jisung to stand. Jisung did as he was told after Hyunjin pulled off of his cock, then he turned around, watching as Chan frantically pulled down his pants and Minho smeared cake along his length in one smooth, decisive motion. 

Hyunjin and Minho stared in awe as Jisung slowly sunk onto Chan’s cake covered cock, pushing the cake that was already in him even deeper inside of himself. It felt weird enough to Jisung; he couldn’t even imagine the sensation Chan must have been feeling, inserting his cock into a hole filled to the brim with some warm, sticky substance. 

As soon as Chan bottomed out inside of Jisung, Hyunjin and Minho resumed taking turns sucking him off. Minho’s pace was no longer so torturously slow; he seemed to have decided he’d teased enough for the time being, instead resolving to make him feel as good as possible. Jisung felt like he was getting whiplash with the way Hyunjin and Minho switched off so rapidly, going from Hyunjin’s sloppy, energetic movements to Minho’s, whose movements he never knew how to describe. He was eager, yet still so calm and composed, and it showed in every motion.

Jisung didn’t know whether to focus on them or Chan, who was rocking into him feverishly, similar to a dog in heat. He occasionally brushed against his prostate, causing Jisung to cry out loudly, tears brimming at his eyes. He couldn’t help it; it was as if all of his senses were on fire, being attacked so voraciously by his lovers’ movements, and he was feeling nothing if not overwhelmed -- overwhelmed in the best of ways, in a way he didn’t even know _existed._

“Hyungs,” he whimpered, “fuck, hyungs… I love you all, you make me feel so good.” The three of them only picked up their paces upon hearing his words, and suddenly, Jisung’s vision was starting to blur, and his eyes were rolling back into his head of their own volition, the pleasure absolutely dumbfounding. 

Before he knew it, his head was tilting back against Chan’s shoulder, and he was cumming into someone’s mouth -- the two of them were switching their positions so much that their movements were all blurring together and he genuinely couldn’t tell whose mouth was around his cock and whose was on his balls anymore. He supposed it didn’t really matter whose mouth he came in. His orgasm was mind-blowing, reaching every inch of his body and causing them all to react, and he had to dig his fingers into the couch to ground himself -- to keep himself from feeling like he’d ascend into space.

It must have been minutes before he recovered, coming back to his senses completely with the help of the three boys massaging him. “Hyungs,” he said after his vision returned, smiling dopily.

“Are you okay? Do you need water?” Minho asked while the other two looked on in concern. He supposed their concern was valid; Jisung had never had an orgasm so strong before. He felt like he’d been fucked senseless, in the most literal way possible.

“I’m fine,” Jisung assured them. “Can we go again?” he asked excitedly, eager to please the two who were surely straining in their pants, as well as Chan, who had pulled out and was actively trying not to grind against his ass.

“You… you really want to? You looked so out of it for a while there, we were really worried,” Chan hesitated.

“I do. Please, I want to fuck all of you. I want to make you feel as good as I did,” Jisung begged.

“But it’s _your_ birthday. This is supposed to be all about you,” Hyunjin pouted.

“Then make it all about me, but also think about yourselves a little too. Please, for me?”

“Okay,” Minho agreed. “Truthfully, we had a second part planned anyways,” he smiled slyly.

Suddenly, he was within Chan’s tight grasp, being dragged off into the bedroom with Minho and Hyunjin in hot pursuit. Hyunjin managed to dive in front of them, making quick work of the door before heading over to the large, pillowy bed. By the time they’d entered the room, Hyunjin was sprawled out on his back, making grabby motions at Jisung.

“C’mere, Sungie,” Hyunjin stretched out all of his limbs, “I wanna play.”

“Sungie’s coming!” Jisung announced loudly, attempting to squirm out of Chan’s grip.

“Be gentle!” Minho reprimanded Chan as he threw Jisung down on the bed aggressively, undoubtedly trying to show off his strength. They all knew that being manhandled _did things_ to Jisung, turning him into an obedient pile of mush, and Chan used it to his advantage at any given chance. 

“Sorry,” Chan apologized insincerely with a shrug and a cunning smile, crawling towards Jisung, who was already scrambling to lay down with his back pressed against Hyunjin’s chest. Hyunjin interlocked their fingers and tried to say something cute, but Jisung didn’t hear it clearly, his focus entirely on Minho. The older was rummaging around in the nightstand, retrieving a well-used bottle of lube before following the others onto the bed, placing himself on Jisung’s left side while Chan settled down on his right.

“You want Hyunjin to fuck you, right sweetheart?” Minho asked, and Jisung nodded enthusiastically. “We’ll need to stretch you out a little more, then.”

Despite being completely naked and vulnerable in front of three men, there was an alarming lack of hands on Jisung’s body. “Somebody touch me already,” he whined dramatically, thrashing around on top of Hyunjin. 

“So needy,” tsked Chan, holding his tiny thighs in place to prevent him from squirming around so much. He kneaded the soft, squishy flesh with his hands, then nudged his legs apart in one quick motion, causing Jisung to gasp.

Jisung heard the familiar click of a bottle opening and focused his attention once again on Minho, who was staring down at him with a smirk, pouring the clear liquid into his hands. Chan pushed Jisung’s legs even farther apart as Minho’s wet fingers began to circle his rim, lightly teasing him, just barely threatening to push his fingers in but not giving Jisung the satisfaction he so desired. He was already messy down there, lube mixing in with bits of cake at the entrance, and soon to be mixing with the cake inside of him; Jisung couldn’t tell if he found it gross or hot, but he supposed it was a bit of both.

“Hyung,” Jisung whimpered pathetically, “It’s my _birthday!_ ”

“So?”

“So you can’t tease me on my birthday! You’re supposed to give the birthday boy whatever he wants!” Jisung pouted. He would have crossed his arms, but his fingers were currently still interlaced with Hyunjin’s.

“And what does the birthday boy want?” Minho quirked an eyebrow at him questioningly and halted all movement, much to Jisung’s utter dismay. 

“Well right now, Sungie wants you to finger him.” Jisung’s cheeks flushed a light pink as he spoke, embarrassed to be confessing his desires out loud.

Minho finally slid a couple of fingers past his rim with a satisfied hum and Jisung sighed happily, rocking his hips downward in an attempt to push them further inside. More lube mixed with more cake, gooey and wet and strange against his inner walls. He felt him scissor them out, stretching him wide, curled up and rubbing against him in just the right way. Minho brushed his fingers past his prostate a few times, likely just to hear his consequent loud whines and feel him squeeze around him. He pulled back to lather with more lube, slipped in a third finger and fucked them into his hole.

Jisung turned his head to mindlessly kiss Hyunjin as Minho fingered him open, hands coming up from beneath him to brush over his nipples, his tummy, his half hard, sensitive cock. Hyunjin’s dick twitched beneath him, so close to his wide-stretched hole yet still separated by the older’s sweatpants. He wriggled on top of him, rolling his ass over his cock, and the two moaned into each other’s mouths.

“I’m ready, Sungie’s stretched out enough,” Jisung gasped, wanting nothing more than to feel Hyunjin’s bare cock against him, inside him, fucking him. He loved being fucked by all of them, loved how they all felt so different but made him cum equally as hard, but Hyunjin’s dick was so _big_ and always filled him to the brim. He loved to feel so full. His own cock was almost completely hard again, the pure thought of getting fucked by Hyunjin springing it back to life. “ _Hyung_ , take your fingers out, want to get fucked now.”

“I don’t know if Sungie’s ready yet,” Minho teased, pressing up and massaging his prostate. Jisung cried out, hands flying to hold Hyunjins’ on top of his tummy. 

Chan kissed one of his thighs. He was so sensitive at this point, so needy, that a simple kiss against his skin had his legs jerking. He’d already cum once, already been fucked by Chan, but it wasn’t enough. “I think Sungie needs to tell us how much he wants it before he’s ready.”

“Please,” Jisung begged, hips rocking down _hard_ into Hyunjin as he grasped at his hands with all of his strength. “ _Please_ fuck Sungie, Sungie wants hyungs’ cocks _so_ bad, Sungie needs it.”

Chan, Minho and Hyunjin seemed to exchange glances, silently communicating.

Jisung couldn’t wait a second longer. He mewled, and his legs squirmed, and he rolled down onto Minho’s fingers, and he pleaded under moan-filled, heavy breaths. “ _Please…_ ”

“I think he’s ready,” Hyunjin spoke up, and Jisung figured it was because he was growing needy himself, his cock trapped in sweatpants and suffering against the ceaseless movements of Jisung’s hips, but luckily, the other two seemed to agree with him, given by the way Minho removed his fingers. 

Hyunjin peeled his hands from Jisung for a moment to slide his pants down, an awkward shuffle but ultimately ending with them being thrown to the floor. Minho handed the bottle of lube to Jisung. “Make Jinnie nice and wet so he can fuck you, baby.”

He sat up just a little, squirted a generous amount of lube onto his fingers, and wrapped his hand around his cock; it was so big, so warm in his hand as he covered it in the liquid. “Hyung’s cock is so big, Sungie loves it,” he whimpered, Hyunjin’s dick reacting to the word _Hyung_ in his grasp, “always makes me feel _so_ good. Can Sungie get fucked now?”

He looked to the others and they nodded. “Go on, sweetheart,” Chan told him.

Jisung shakily lined the tip of his cock to his hole, his tiny body so small next to it, and the next thing he knew, he was falling back onto Hyunjin’s chest, his hole being spread so incredibly wide, so incredibly good, filled with his thick cock. His eyes practically rolled to the back of his head, lips parted, loud and breathless cries bouncing off of the walls. 

Hyunjin was loud, too, moaning and grunting into Jisung’s ear, hands glued roughly to his hips as he fucked into him. His movements were messy, avid, similarly to how he sucked cock; he had little strategy, just fucked hard and aimed as best he could to brush past his prostate. He didn’t always get it, but when he did, every second or third thrust or so, he’d have Jisung keening against him, arching his back, screaming ‘ _Hyung!_ ’ with his whole chest and holding on to anything he could grab a hold of. He was so squirmy against his chest even with Hyunjin’s hands holding him down.

“Feels good, doesn’t it, baby?” Minho chuckled, smiling at the scene in front of him. 

Jisung choked out yet another moan and looked over to him, his vision now blurry with the beginnings of tears. “Feels so good! Feel so full, want more, please-”

Minho and Chan shared a glance.

“Since it’s Sungie’s birthday, he deserves to be spoiled,” said Chan, and then Jisung felt fingertips against his hole, where his body connected with Hyunjin’s cock. Hyunjin slowed down his thrusts. “How do you feel about Jinnie and I fucking you in here at the same time?”

A tingly, electric shiver passed over Jisung’s body at the offer. “Yes, please.”

“But first,” Minho cut in, sliding his sweatpants down his legs, his cock popping free and settling at his squishy tummy, “do you want me to ride your cock, baby boy?”

His tears finally spilled over, the stimulation not even there yet, but the prospect of it all being so overwhelming and so fucking _good_ , the prospect of having two cocks inside of him while Minho bounced on his own. He nodded hard, head dizzy. “Please, yes, please. Want that so bad.”

Minho crawled over, continuing to smile at Jisung, at how he surely looked so fucked out, at how he whined at every slow thrust of Hyunjin’s cock inside of him. 

“Do… do you need stretching, hyung?” Jisung asked, voice quivering.

“Such a good boy, aren’t you,” Minho praised, and Jisung’s cheeks fell hot. “Hyung already came prepared. Wanna see?”

Jisung was a little confused, but nodded nonetheless. He chewed down on his bottom lip when Minho threw one leg over his chest, over both him and Hyunjin, his ass in his direction. Staring at him and wedged into his hole was a metal plug, a pink jewel embedded into the end and reflecting back at him his own dishevelled appearance and wide eyes.

“Isn’t it pretty?” He heard him ask, wiggling his ass in front of his face, and Jisung managed a high-pitched “yes, hyung” in response. “Does Sungie want to take it out for me?”

With hesitant fingers, Jisung reached his hand to his ass and took the end of the cold plug between them. It was a shame to remove it, because he really did find it pretty, but he also did really want to feel Minho around his cock, so he was willing to sacrifice the plug. He pulled it gently and watched as his hole stretched out to accommodate the girth, before letting the plug fall out entirely. He set it on a set of drawers beside the bed.

“If you’re worried if I’m prepped enough, you can test it.”

Jisung knew that was an invitation, so he shyly brought two fingers to his hole, rubbed at the rim for a moment, and pushed inside. They slipped in so easily, both of them, and when he scissored them out, Minho made an effort to squeeze around them. Jisung watched as his hole contorted around his fingers, pink and pretty, tight. His cock ached at the sight.

“Done looking?” Minho checked after Jisung took his fingers away. Jisung nodded, Minho’s head turned back to see it.

He was turning around, then, straddling him with eyes connected. Hyunjin stopped his motions to give them a chance to get settled. A little bit of lube to Jisung’s cock, and Minho was lowering himself down, further and further, engulfing his cock and mind in heat, further, until the cheeks of his ass met his skin. 

Minho was so warm around him, so tight when he intentionally contracted around him. Jisung felt like he was losing his mind, wrapped up in so much pleasure, and he hadn’t even moved yet.

“I’m going to start moving,” he gave warning, and after a small nod and mewl from Jisung, he raised his hips, raised himself on his cock, before bouncing back down. They both let out a sigh of pleasure, Jisung’s being a little louder, his dick painfully sensitive. He found a pace, slow at first, heading progressively faster yet nowhere near Hyunjin’s level of messy. Hyunjin himself began to fuck into Jisung again, picking up his fast rhythm from earlier.

Jisung couldn’t hold back his gasps, his whines, his eventual screams, the warmth and wetness of Minho on his cock and Hyunjin slamming sloppily into him was so fucking _much_ , so much that Jisung could only lie there and take what was given to him as he babbled pleads and moans. Minho was still not going too fast, likely conscious that Chan had still yet to join in, and that reminder had Jisung’s body buzzing, his hole somehow begging to be filled even _more_ than it already was.

“Hyung, _hyung_ ,” he cried, each word timed with Minho’s bounces on his cock. 

Chan was quickly by his side, hand combing through his hair. “What’s up, sweetheart?” His hand moved lower, backs of his fingers caressing his cheek, and in his blissed out state, Jisung just nuzzled them.

“Want… want you, please,” he pleaded, cheek squishing against the older’s fingers. “Want to feel both cocks at the same time, want to be filled as far as I can go.”

“Okay, baby, Hyung will give you everything you want,” Chan reassured him and moved to position himself behind Jisung’s thighs. Minho leaned down a little more to let Jisung and Chan meet eyes, closer to his chest, hands at his waist. “Going to stretch you more, okay?”

An eager nod from Jisung. The pop of the cap, Hyunj!n slowed down to a halt once more, Chan’s lube-coated finger against his rim. Jisung wrapped his arms around Minho’s neck and kissed him hard as Chan smeared lube over all of his rim before slipping a finger inside, beside Hyunjin’s thick cock. He was being stretched so far; so, so far, and he was going to be so, so full of his hyungs. More lube found its way into his hole, as well as another finger. They pushed his rim out further, and it took a while, but Chan eventually removed them, satisfied.

Jisung was practically vibrating in anticipation; the first press of Chan’s cake-covered cock against his already full hole had him holding tighter to Minho, had him needily bucking his hips up into him. It had him rocking in all directions, to be deeper inside Minho, to have Hyunjin deeper inside him, to have Chan inside him. He couldn’t get enough. The pleasure of it all was taking over his mind, intoxicating him, sending him to realms beyond this one, and he was willing to let it happen.

He held his breath as Chan pushed into him, breaking the kiss to nestle his head into Minho’s shoulder and dig his nails into his back. It was a tight fit, so tight, stretched him so wide, but he eventually felt Chan’s hips kiss the backs of his thighs. 

“You’re so good, so good, baby,” Chan groaned breathlessly, holding his thighs for stability. “So full of your hyungs. We’ll start to move. Tell us if it’s too much, all right?”

The youngest nodded. Chan moved backward first, allowed Hyunjin to fuck deep inside, before Chan was going back in, and Hyunjin out. They found a rhythm, going back and forth, back and forth, while Minho relentlessly rolled his hips over Jisung’s cock.

Picking up the pace still, Chan lifted the boy up a little by his hips in an attempt to find a better angle, his arched back coming up with him, and after a couple more small shifts, Jisung screamed so incredibly loudly; Chan’s cock was hitting his prostate so perfectly, his hole so stretched out, his tiny lower half completely lifted into the air by his strong arms and pushing him so far into Minho. Tears streamed down his cheeks and Minho kissed them.

“Love hyungs,” Jisung sobbed, so far gone, “love hyungs, love you, feels so good, hyungs, _hyungs_ , love hyungs so much.” 

When Hyunjin spoke, it came out choked, the way he sounded when he was getting close. ‘We love you too, baby boy.”

“So much,” Channie grunted. “Love our Sungie so much.”

“We’re so lucky to have you,” Minho said, planting soft kisses all over his heated cheeks.

Hyunjin was the first to reach his climax, loud and hard-hitting, spilling inside of Jisung with his lips pressed to his neck, mixing his cum in with the mess of lube and cake within him. He pulled out, the youngest making sure not to spill anything onto the sheets, and came down from his high underneath Jisung, enjoying the view and wrapping his waist in a hug.

Minho had gotten close soon after, brow furrowing prettily as he bounced on top of Jisung’s cock at a desperate pace. “Help your hyung cum, baby, can you do that?”

Jisung rushed to obey and jerked him off quickly, laying as still as possible so that he could use his cock however he wanted. When he came, the sound he let out was as pretty as he looked, coming out breathy with a couple of curses mixed in. Jisung made sure to aim his load onto his own tummy, painting his toned muscles in white. He delivered him a long, gentle kiss, unlike all the others, before hopping off of him.

Chan leaned over Jisung as he chased his own release, hand shifting to jerk the younger’s cock in order to chase his, too. He sucked his nipples, so red and raw from earlier, so sensitive that a roll of his tongue against one of them had Jisung nearly there. 

“Want to cum with Channie hyung,” Jisung admitted in the form of a whine. 

“How close are you?” His breath was hot against his nipples when he asked the question. Chan’s hips snapped wildly into him, fingers pumping his dick in time with his thrusts. 

Jisung’s hips were stuttering hard, thighs shaking hard, muscles tensing hard. “So close, fuck, so close. Soon, gonna cum soon, is hyung-”

Chan was in an equally dire position, his groans deep and rough and his thrusts similar. “Yes, I’m… cum for me Sungie, you can cum.”

He didn’t need to be told twice, his body erupting in flames from the inside and sending him far past pleasure, sending him into ecstasy; his eyes once again rolled back, head thrown back, noises so loud and broken and filthily hot in his own ears. He swore he blacked out for just a moment, it all consuming him, and when he found it in himself to snap back into reality, through vision clouded with tears, he watched Chan become undone above him, inside of him.

Chan’s eyes squeezed shut and Jisung was filled with even more cum, ears ringing with the husky, growling moan that left his lips when he’d hit his limit. He also seemed to fall out of it for a moment, sort of distant and barely-there with closed eyes and a panting chest, but eventually looked at Jisung beneath him and smiled as they came down from their high. A sweet kiss, and Chan tried to pull out of him.

“No, _hyung_ ,” he protested, holding him close. Tiredness washed over him quickly. 

“We need to clean you up,” Chan laughed. Jisung shook his head with a pout. “You want to go to sleep with cake in your ass?”

Another pout, but this time it was because he was right. Chan carried him off to the bathroom to clean him up, and by the time they’d come back, Minho was laid next to Hyunjin on the bed, both boys struggling to keep their eyes open.

Jisung was placed onto the bed and he crawled over to them before plonking down in the middle with a grin. Chan joined them soon after, cuddling up behind Hyunjin and snaking his arm over the two of them. Minho had closed his eyes at this point, but still wrapped an arm around Jisung’s waist when he snuggled up close, Hyunjin doing the same. 

Jisung was already half-gone when he heard his hyungs mumble sleepy praises to him, wishing him a happy birthday. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Now I know what you're thinking: Seph writing sub bottom Jisung? in 2020? But sometimes you just gotta write Jisung getting dicked down, man. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and please let me know what you thought if you enjoyed -- whether it be a CC or a small comment, they are both my life force. 
> 
> Twitter: [jibrator](https://twitter.com/jibrator)
> 
> Curiouscat: [SephSung](https://curiouscat.me/SephSung)


End file.
